<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand defeat by tomatohead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591305">Grand defeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead'>tomatohead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guns n Roses AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prostitution, prostitute！izzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his best friend was a prostitute, so what? Man’s gotta eat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, oc/izzy stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guns n Roses AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grand defeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axl knew what his friend’s been up to lately. He knew where Izzy went every Thursday night after he thought Axl was asleep or wasn’t home. He knew his best friend was a prostitute, so what? Man’s gotta eat. He knew what Izzy was doing when he sneaked off after band practice, rejecting Slash’s offer of getting high together. He knew what was code for the brunette’s hasty exit at the bar, suddenly declared that he needed to "take a leak". Axl knew he wouldn’t come back that night.</p><p>Axl figured that out a long time ago. Now, he wouldn’t even bat an eye when Izzy showed up in their kitchen, dressed in yesterday's clothes, hair rumpled up, wincing when he sat down. Now, Axl would just nod at him curtly, toss some day-old bagel Duff got from work at Izzy’s general direction, and went back to sipping his own burnt coffee.</p><p>Axl had even caught him in action once. It wasn’t much of a pleasant memory, at least for him it wasn’t. They were out hanging in a bar. Steven was talking up a blonde at the bar, and by the looks of it, he might actually get some tonight. Lucky bastard. Slash was well plastered, just giggling and mumbling nonsense into Duff’s shoulder, and the bassist, also quite wasted, seemed genuinely invested in all the stupid stories slash was telling him. </p><p>Axl scowled, taking a swig from his piss warm beer. He wasn’t in the most pleasant mood that night. The five of them could hardly afford anything good. Sometimes they couldn’t even figure out how to make rent. And the redhead hadn’t been in the mood to get wasted on cheap vodka which slash claimed to just "saw laying in the street”. That kid needed to get a grip on his pilfering habits. </p><p>Izzy was quiet, just sitting across the booth sipping his own beer and staring absentmindedly at the packed crowd on the dance floor. As usual, he wouldn’t talk much unless directly spoken to. But tonight the man was even quieter, he was slow to react to most of the jokes they tossed around. An outsider may thought he was simply tired. But Axl knew better. He knew why Izzy got loaded up in the first place. Axl didn’t say anything though, he just kept studying the weird dirt spot on the far side of the corner, left hand scratched at the label on the beer bottle. He didn’t notice he had peeled off the whole thing when Izzy suddenly stood up and said he had some business to take care of that night. The others weren’t paying attention, but Axl knew what business that meant. He kept drinking though, didn’t pay much mind to the weird burning feeling inside him. That was until the agitating feeling got a hold of him and he had to get out. He told his friends that he needed a smoke and left their booth, didn’t even bother to look back at their reaction. Those two fuckers were probably too out of it to even register his departure. </p><p>Axl swear he didn’t mean to snoop, at least not in his head. His feet, however, took him directly towards the direction Izzy disappeared to. Once he reached the back door, Axl was met by a gust of wind, a bit chilly for his sleeveless vest. Axl shivered. It reminded his alcohol-induced mind that this might be a bad idea. Who is he to stop Izzy? What's he even gonna say? Fancy meeting you here. Oh sorry, didn’t know you are fucking dudes for a living now? Axl stopped for a second to light his smoke, leaning against the dirty wall of the bar he came from earlier and contemplated whether he should go on. He heard something in the wind right after his third puff. Before he knew it, he was walking toward the distant sound. It didn’t take him more than a few steps to see what was actually going down in the back alley of the sleazy bar. </p><p>At first, he didn't understand a thing he saw. The dim lighting in the alley made everything discrete. Quite the place to “get some business done”, the ginger noted, didn’t know he should be disgusted or impressed. It was hard to make out the miscellaneous junks just laying about in the alley, but there was no mistaking that was Izzy, his best friend, pinned to the wall by some random guy. </p><p>Rage started boiling in his veins, he wanted to jump that fat fuck who was slobbering all over his friend. He should just deck him and kick him in the nuts and hear him beg for mercy. He really should. Instead, Axl felt frozen. There was something more. Something primal, something bigger than himself had pinned him on the spot, unable to move. It had made him look. And look he did. Axl just fucking stood there, around the corner, hidden in the shadows, and watched some stranger fuck his childhood friend.</p><p>As he looked on, an array of emotions washed over him. He could feel his heart leaping. The side of his head was throbbing. He felt both disgusted and strangely indifferent. It felt like he was split in half, one part of he wanted to run, or fight, or... fuck Izzy himself. The other part of him felt... empty. It felt like watching himself in third person. He could almost see how it must look like when others walked past him and saw him, cigarette in hand, and just staring at two guys going at it in the alley. </p><p>Axl could see how the neon lights of the bar dart through the shadows and cast blue and purple hues on their moving bodies. He could see how Izzy arched his back to meet the thrusts of the stranger, one hand working languishly at his own cock. Axl could see how the fat prick slapped his ass just to make the brunette jerk with pain and squeeze his hole tighter so he could get off quicker. He could almost see how Izzy’s pale cheeks jiggle as the greedy hand made contact.</p><p>Axl wanted to throw up so badly, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. So he smoked his cigarette in silence, with the background noise of some stranger’s panting and groaning:”Oh baby you are so tight”, accompanied by his friend’s low grunts, taking everything in. </p><p>That prick didn’t even last one cigarette. Ha, what a surprise. As soon as he took his placid cock out of his friend’s ass, Axl turned away and walked home. He knew Izzy didn’t get off. And he knew Izzy didn’t care. No one needs to know he threw up twice on his way home that night. After the second time he hurled, he kicked the dumpster and trashed a broken TV with his own fists. No one also needs to know that he came twice, imaging his friend’s face when he was in the shower thirty minutes later. There was no witness of his crime, except for the lonely cigarette butt lying in the side of the road mocking him with its flickering light. But tomorrow morning,  he knew the dustman will curse and clean up the only evidence of his grand defeat.</p><p>He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea came to me at work, so I had to sneak off quite a few times today to the bathroom to type some notes down on my phone. I could not fit some of Axl's inner dialogue in this chapter so I didn't include them. I'll see if I can squeeze in another one anytime soon. But by all means, this is a somewhat complete story, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>